Currently, components which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process are mutually located with respect to each other by 2-way and/or 4-way male alignment features, typically upstanding bosses, which are received into corresponding female alignment features, typically apertures in the form of holes or slots. There is a clearance between the male alignment features and their respective female alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the male and female alignment features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, there can occur significant positional variation as between the mated first and second components which may contribute to the presence of undesirably large and varying gaps and otherwise poor fit. Additional undesirable effects including squeaking, rattling and overall poor quality perception based on relative motion of the mated components.